


My Little Nerd

by karleebrieann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Football Player Harry, Forgot Liam, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Triggers, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karleebrieann/pseuds/karleebrieann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman Louis is bullied and Senior Harry saves him...<br/>The story is better than the summary...<br/>Please just read it XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Nerd

It all started freshman year. Louis Tomlinson had just started at Cheshire High `after his mothers ugly divorce caused them to move. As Louis walked into the school, he immediately felt overwhelmed. He was surrounded by old friends reuniting after a long summer, couples making out in the hallways, and teachers bustling around to get to their classrooms for first period. It was loud and crazy and Louis was just trying to find his first class. Louis heard the first bell and began to panic. He was going to be late on his first day. As he was freaking out, a boy with gorgeous dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes bumped into him, "Sorry mate, didn’t mean to bump yah, are you new here? I didn’t see you at freshman orientation. My name's Zayn." The boy said. "I'm Louis… I uh.. Do you know where room A201 is?" "That’s where I'm headed, lets go!"

So far his day had gone pretty well and now he was on his way to lunch. "Hey Lou, I'm gonna go get my mate Niall and we'll meet you in the lunchroom." Zayn said with a clap on Louis' back. As he was putting all of his books into his locker and getting his things for the last half of the day, a group of boys surrounded Louis. "Aw look at the cute little freshman." "Cute? This boy is fucking ugly." "He's a little nerd." "Got the body of a girl tool" All of these words and phrases were clouding Louis' brain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he let the group of boys beat him down.

It was the last week until Christmas break and Louis was miserable. After 13 weeks of continuous beatings, Louis was broken. He had bruises that he had kept hidden under his shirts and on his thighs where he had been hit and kicked over and over. He had cuts littering his wrists and late in the night, his nightmares had consumed him. Depression had consumed him. Louis hung out with Zayn and his friend Niall and he faked a smile when he was in public but when he was alone… well, that was a different story. If you could see Louis' at home you could see the tears that rolled off of his cheek and onto fresh cuts that covered his wrists. You could hear the cries and whimpers of him laying in bed while nightmares took over his sleep. It was all so painful but it was Louis' life now. 

Louis walked into the school, head down with books hugged to his chest. No matter how hard he tried to hide, they always found him. Of course all 4 of the regular boys were standing at Louis's locker, waiting for his arrival. "Hey princess, couldn’t wait to see us could you?" Louis' cowered back into the lockers that he was now cornered into. "Please…no." Louis whimpered. The boys began punching and kicking the small boy. "HEY...HEY! Stop that! STOP HURTING HIM." Louis heard. A tall boy with curly hair and beautiful green eyes was now standing in front of him, taking the beating.

The boys eventually stopped and the mystery boy stood up and grabbed his hand, offering to help him up. "Are you okay love? I'm so sorry I couldn’t get there sooner! Your nose is bleeding and it's all over your clothes. Please let me take you home and get you cleaned up… I can make you some lunch and…" Louis had put his small hand on the taller boy's mouth, stopping his rambling. "Please, lets just go." Louis said quietly. "I'm Harry Styles." Harry said chuckling, extending his hand for Louis to shake

As they arrived at his house, Harry led Louis to the bathroom upstairs and began cleaning the younger boy up. "My shirts are all going to be huge on you so you can just pick one and I have a pair of sweats my sister left over here that might fit you." He mumbled. "Why are you helping me?" Louis blurted. Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Louis, No one should be hurt the way you were. No one should feel that pain. I was a freshman too believe it or not… I was bullied and I had no one to save me. It was so hard but now I'm here for you and I'll be here for you until the end. I felt this urge to protect you. You're gorgeous Lou. I want to help you." Harry rambled out. Louis took Harry's hand and held it for a moment.   
"Thank you." Louis said. 

After they were both cleaned, Louis and Harry sat on the couch talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Louis found out that Harry was the senior football captain, that he was openly gay, that his favorite color was blue and that he loved the movie Love Actually. Harry found out that Louis was a drama student and a singer, that he loved the smell of lavender and vanilla, that he painted his nails, and that he was also openly gay. As the two boys cuddled up talking, Louis felt something that he hadn't felt for a while. He felt safe. That night Louis went home, put all of his lades in a box and stashed them far away, he bandaged his wrist for the last time and he fell asleep in his bed with a smile on his face and a curly headed football player on his mind. 

The next morning, Louis and Harry walked into the school, hand in hand, smiling. This was what Louis had wanted all along. "Hey princess, got your new bodyguard now? Or a new boy toy? Ugh… Little nerd." The group of boys muttered. "HEY! Back off. He may be a little nerd… but he is my little nerd. And he is perfect." Harry defended, ended his speech with a kiss to Louis' lips.


End file.
